Petals of the Past
by Roza-Belikova.xXx
Summary: The war is over, Voldemort has fallen, but rogue Deatheaters are still taking revenge on those who betrayed them. Meanwhile Rose has turned 18 and she and Dimitri are telling her friends about their relationship when 3 unknown men appear. M for language. When Severus and Rose meet, family ties are revealed and new problems arise with Rose's struggle with the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, this is the first thing I've ever written so please be nice. Any advice would be greatly appreiciated. And I will only be continuing if I feel people want me to, so, review people!**

**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable does not belong to me. I'm merely playing with Richelle Mead and J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**Thanks XD**

* * *

><p>"Lissa, Lissa! Calm down! All your happy is giving me a headache" I don't think I could handle much more of this, my birthday, MY birthday was yesterday and Lissa is still bouncing from the high.<p>

"Sorry Rose but your 18!" Lissa screamed. This girl may be my best friend but someone may find her body in a ditch somewhere. I get that she cares but she dragged me to a surprise party last night

and wouldn't let me leave until gone one in the morning. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't of minded but she knew I had to go to an extra early training session with Dimitri this morning and I've

had about 4 hours sleep. Anyone who knows me knows that I have to have at least 7 hours sleep to even come close to being perky in the mornings. I think Dimitri realised I'd not had much sleep so he

went easy on me for once.

Eighteen, finally. Apart from the whole student teacher thing, we are completely legal although we both know we can't put Lissa in danger, which is why Dimitri is trying to get transferred to guard

Christian. Now we're legal and have figured out a way to be together and not put anyone in danger - we've planned to tell Lissa, Christian and Eddie about our relationship tonight. Adrian already

knows but no doubt he'll want to try and find out all the juicy details.

"Lissa, come to my room tonight after dinner - around... 6. Oh and bring Firetard with you" She agreed with slight hesitation and left to get to maths on time. Nerd. Confusion and anticipation rolled through the bond while I wandered into class hoping to find Eddie. I scanned the room; of course, he was there early, and I repeat... Nerd. He was chatting to Meredith, looking up and catching my eye he smiled and beckoned me over.

"Hey Eddie, meet me at my room at 6 there's something we need to talk about." I was met with pretty much the same reaction I received from Liss. He knew that this was serious and not one of our catching up sessions. It was weird, apart from Lissa, Eddies Opinion mattered to me most. After losing Mason me and Eddie seemed to bond and our friendship has gotten so much closer. He's like a brother to me and disapproval concerning my relationship would wound me on a level almost on par to if Lissa rejected my relationship with Dimitri.

~~~~~~~~

Classes rolled by pretty quickly after that as I zoned out whenever I could and in no time at all dinner was finishing and the nerves were starting to get to me. I was sat in my room with Dimitri. Different questions kept flooding into my brain. What would their reactions be? Would they be angry of upset that I didn't tell them sooner?

I was so lost in my musings that I didn't notice Dimitri had started to talk to me until he waved a hand in front of my face. He was leaning against the door with an amused smile on his perfect face.

'What does he find so funny?' I thought to myself. My face obviously displayed my confusion as his low accented voice travelled through the silence.

"You're cute when you're thinking, now what are you so worried about?" I sighed and reached out for Dimitri. He came and sat next to me on the bed and that overwhelming feeling of trust that I always felt around him allowed me to spill my thoughts to him.

"I'm scared about what they'll think of our relationship - what if they hate me for not telling them?" Voicing my fears made me feel slightly better and it felt like a weight was lifted from my chest,

although up until now I didn't realise how insecure I really felt about all of this. I love Dimitri with my hole heart and nothing will change that but i really hoped my friends would accept our relationship.

Dimitri wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to him. "We don't have to tell them, it's not too late to back out."

I sighed again, something I seemed to be doing a lot of recently. "No, no. I want them to know and besides," I looked at my alarm clock, "It's nearly time."

Dimitri nodded and pulled me in to a kiss. His soft, warm lips collided with mine. This kiss conveyed the love we felt for each other and it felt as though he was telling me that everything was going to

be okay and I hoped it would be. It was kisses like these that I lived for.

A knock on the door broke us apart - I got up and answered the door.

Eddie and Adrian stood there waiting patiently, well Eddie was waiting patiently. Adrian was tapping his foot in a decidedly inpatient manner. Adrian spotted that Dimitri was in the room and started

laughing and, as he walked into the room, sent me a sly wink.

"Aaahh, you're making the big announcement I see, well good luck with that" Adrian called out before flopping onto the bed beside Dimitri and proceeded to poke Dimitri's arm in an attempt to get a reaction out of him.

"Oh hi Guardian Belikov, are you here to hear the announcement as well?" Eddie greeted Dimitri as he walked into the room, Adrian burst out laughing again.

I was about to shut the door when I noticed Lissa and Christian making their way down the hall at a ridiculously slow pace.

"Hey guys pick up the pace!" I Yelled. They grumbled as they walked into the room and I'm pretty sure I heard the word 'Bitch' from Christian.

I took a deep breath as I walked in after them, it was time.

The door shut with an ominous bang that rang into the expectant silence of my room. I looked at the faces of my friends, they were full of curiosity. However Adrian's face was - annoyingly - filled

with amusement.

I turned to Dimitri, he was compassionate and he gave me an encouraging smile. I spent this time to study his face, his deep brown eyes that I got so easily lost in, his full lips, his flawless skin

and of course his hair, his silky, shiny hair.

I turned back to my friends hoping to appear confident when really I was terrified. "Okay guys, I asked you all up here to tell you something, but I really don't know how you're going to react."

"Rose," Lissa piped up "just say it, whatever it is it can't be that bad, we're all here for you."

"It's nothing bad" I replied, oh no nothing bad at all.

"Okay, basically, its, umm, well... you see, urrrh." I can't believe I was stuttering, just say it! Just tell them! ,apparently I was more nervous than I thought I was.

"Oh for fuck's sake Rose I'll tell them! - Rose and Dimitri are in love!" Adrian yelled, he was obviously getting a bit impatient.

"Yeah, that's basically it." i finally managed to murmur.

The three of them were staring at me with shocked faces. Honestly it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable so I walked over and sat down next to Dimitri. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. Again. Maybe I was starting to get respiratory problems.

"Well, that went well" Dimitri commented as he pulled me close to him. I snuggled further into his side and waited for a reaction from my friends.

To my surprise it was Christian who broke the silence, with a laugh bordering on psychotic.

"I knew it, I knew it" he was repeating as he finally managed to control his laughter. "I've suspected for a while but I never said anything in case I was wrong"

Wait, did he know all along. This made me curious, I went to ask but Lissa beat me to the question.

And so Christian began this long winded explanation about the way we looked at each other and catch each other's eyes. He even commented on how I was much calmer than I used to be and when I did get angry, Dimitri was the only one capable of calming me down.

The next thing I knew Lissa's emotions hit me like a wave and she burst into tears.

"How could I have not realised? Oh God, I'm such an awful friend... I was so wrapped up in my own life that I didn't even spare a thought for you. Rose I'm so sorry!"She truly thought she was a bad friend, I could feel the guilt radiating off her. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms, letting her cry into my shoulder while I rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's okay," I whispered into her hair, "You're not a bad friend." I just kept rambling on like that until I finally felt her calm down. I pulled back and looked into her eyes "You are the best friend anyone could ever have so don't you dare feel that way, you got me?"

Lissa nodded. She sent me a message through the bond. _Do you love him?_ It was my turn to nod. _Good, as long as you're happy and you love him I'm fine with it._I mouthed my thanks and she gave me a small smile in return.

"Guardian Belikov?" Lissa had now turned to face Dimitri.

"Yes Princess?"

"Do you love Rose?"

Dimitri looked me in the eyes as he gave his answer. "With all my heart."

"Well I think you two are the perfect couple then." Lissa finalised with a nod.

Throughout the entire conversation, Eddie was yet to recover. He was just sat there staring into space in a slightly freaky manner. I clicked in front of his face hoping it would shake out him out of his trance...

"Eddie, heeyy Eddieee, wake up Eddie, come on"

All of a sudden Eddie snapped back into reality, he looked between me and Dimitri as if he were deliberately trying ramp up the tension.

"I've thought about it and I'm happy for you Rose."

The rest of us breathed a collective sigh of relief and that was when I heard a sound, an incredibly distinct sound. One I haven't heard in a while. A sound that was ridiculously similar to the 'Crack' of apparation I used to hear just before my uncle turned up. I turned with a smile expecting to welcome him with a hug, I hadn't seen him since I was 7 but my look of joy quickly morphed into a look of confusion when it wasn't my uncle at all, it was three men I'd never seen before.

* * *

><p>And again thanks for reading. Now review XD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so second chapter. I was initially going to wait for a week before uploading again but i had a free day so i thought I would write and upload. I did only do this in about an hour so if it shows I'm very sorry. No reviews yet which is kinda sad cause I know some people have been reading this. So please review.**

**Disclaimer: See first Chapter. **

* * *

><p>I should probably explain. You see, my uncle is Professor Severus Snape. He is a wizard. Yes, wizards do exist, and witches. He teaches at a place called Hogwarts, a massive castle somewhere in the highlands of Scotland. Hogwarts trains young wizards and witches from the age of 11 to the age of 17, or 18 if they choose to stay in education. My uncle is a potions master though he is very talented in all fields of magic. Technically he is only a half uncle, he shares a mother with my mum but he is the one person I am really close to in my family. I haven't seen him since I was about 10. It was just before the accident. People may laugh or scorn, saying that wizards don't exist but let's be honest - I'm a half vampire and my best friend is a vampire, I don't think we can really comment on whether they're real or not.<p>

Yes this will be a great explanation. Hey guys, I'm not sure whether you should worry about these three men yet but don't worry you've not gone insane. That thing they did, that's called apparating. By the way I'm related to a wizard who's pretending to be evil to try and win a war. Yep that will go down so well.

I finally decided to turn my attention back to the three men standing before me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

One of the three men stepped forward. He looked to be in his mid to late thirties, about the same age as my uncle, but he had shoulder length shaggy hair, a cheeky smile and was wearing a top with a wide open neck. A neck that was large enough that I was able to see the tattoos he had on his chest. If I remembered right they were the tattoo you received when you were sent to the large wizarding prison. Aza something... Azkaban. That was it.

"I am Sirius Black, and you must be Rosemarie Hathaway." The made with the tattoos said. His name rang a bell but i pushed it to the back of my mind as he started to introduce his friends. He made a gesture towards a tall, dark, bald man who was wearing rather professional clothing. "This is Kingsley Shacklebolt and this;" He made a gesture to the other man in the room "is Remus Lupin." Remus Lupin looked liked the kindest of the three despite the scarring to his face he had a kind and caring feel about him.

Then I remembered where I had heard the name Sirius Black before. My uncle had once spoken about him when I was upset about someone that was bullying me.

I stalked over to the man and punched him in the face. Hard. Hard enough to break his nose and give him a black eye. Yeah, I get angry sometimes.

"How dare you, how dare you do what you did to my uncle. He was suffering enough without what you did to him. You nearly killed him you evil piece of shit!" Okay I was really angry now. Dimitri started to pull me away whispering soft words to calm me down. Everyone else just looked at me in shock while Black was trying to staunch the flow of blood from his nose.

Remus and Kingsley recovered pretty quickly and tried to help Black. I was waiting for one of them to cast a healing charm to help him until Remus spoke up.

"Sorry mate none of us know any good enough healing charms, you're gunna have to wait till we get back. If we try and do anything now we might make it worse."

Kingsley turned to us and explained why they were here.

"Rosemarie"

"Just Rose, please" I interrupted.

"Of course, Rose. I'm sorry that we just turned up here like this but we need to take you and your friends back with us to Hogwarts. The war is over and the side of the light has one. However there are still some Death Eaters who still roam free and they are dead set on causing harm to any that betrayed their Master. I'm afraid you're uncle is one of the people they are trying to hurt. An Informant has told us that they are planning on trying to hurt him through you. So now you are your friends are at risk, we need to take you back with us where you can be safe."

Wow, well. That was not what I was expecting.

"What about Kirova, she is going to realise that we aren't here."

Remus piped up. "Dumbledore has already taken care of all the formalities, All we need to do is apparate you to Hogwarts.

I turned to my friends who all looked in shock. "Well you guys better start packing then."

They all nodded and wandered out of the door in a haze.

It seemed Black wanted to make amends.

"Look Rose, when I did that stuff to your uncle"

I cut him off.

"Look Black" mimicking him "I don't care whether you were young or not, my uncle is the closest thing I have to family and I will not stand for anyone hurting him."

He seemed to accept this and backed down, taking a seat at my desk.

I packed my stuff and when I was finished Remus shrunk it and put it in his pocket. 

* * *

><p>Dimitri was the first to return with his bag. Remus shrunk it again and put it in his other pocket. Me and Dimitri chatted for a while about random things until the rest of the gang started to arrive.<p>

The last to arrive, of course, was Adrian. This time Sirius shrunk his stuff and pocketed it.

"Right then, we should probably get going." stated Remus. "Go stand with whoever has your things and they will be the person to apparate you.

Me and Dimitri were stood with Remus, Lissa and Christian were stood with Kingsley whilst Eddie and Adrian were left standing with a bloody Sirius.

"We're going like this so we don't get splinched. Now most of you will probably have not taken part in side-along apparation before. Be careful you may feel a little sick afterwards.

Me and Dimitri were the first to go with Remus. Neither of us was sick afterwards. Dimitri had been extremely calm throughout all of this so I questioned him.

"A friend of mine form Russia was a wizard. I grew up with him."

"Oh okay"

Well that was an interesting fact I never knew about Dimitri.

The others arrived with a crack and I used the opportunity to take in my surroundings. You could see the castle from here but it would be a long walk, I was worried that the Moroi would get tired and that was when I realized there was a crisp packet on the ground.

"Right, everyone hold onto this"

Using a portkey was not a pleasant experience but it got us to the entrance hall quickly. Me, Dimitri and the three wizards landed on our feet. Eddie, being a dhampir landed on his feet but due to lack of experience fell to the floor.

The Moroi however were not so lucky and they landed on the floor straight away. And lets be honest it was rather amusing. The four of them scrambled to their feet pretty quickly and I turned towards the doors.

"Well, time to make my dramatic entrance, come on Dimitri" I tugged Dimitri towards the doorway as he chuckled at my childishness.

I was joking; I wasn't going to go for the dramatic entrance. I was thinking of something more casual.

The doors opened as Dimitri and I walked towards them the others were left standing in Entrance hall. The chattering and hustle and bustle of Dinner time fell to a quite hush as we walked in, which was convenient as I didn't have to speak very loud as I said,

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you better make sure the right wards are in place." Yeah, so I knew all of Dumbledore's names, and I referred to him like a friend, what of it?

Albus chuckled, "Of course I have dear, I see you haven't lost any of that spirit you once had."

Me and Dimitri continued to walk down the hall. A lot of people were staring, a lot of people. I was getting lust filled stares from the boys and jealousy filled stares from the girls. I'm pretty sure Dimitri was getting the same sort of reaction, Jealousy from boys, lust from girls.

Just to irritate them more I turned to Dimitri and smiled, taking his hand in mine. He smiled back as he interlocked our fingers.

A low, baritone voice spoke out in the hushed whispers.

"If you could all stop lusting after my niece and her boyfriend it would be much appreciated."

I turned to the one who spoke. My uncle was now walking towards us.

"Why do you still look like that?"

"Well you know," He replied," When you don't have a family member to turn you back you kinda get stuck like this."

"Aww come here" I said, breaking away from Dimitri, and pulling my uncle into a hug. It made me feel slightly guilty that I hadn't been there for him, though I was here now and we had about 8 years to catch up on. I could feel the magic of a charm being lifted changing him as we clung to each other.

"I've missed you", I whispered.

"I've missed you too." He spoke into my hair.

As I pulled back I could hear the gasps from the student body and Severus just smiled. Really smiled. But it didn't scare anyone or send terror into their hearts, because he reason he smiled was that the identity protection and facial disfigurement charm had finally been broken. 

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh cliffhanger. Anyways you've read the story now review, 'cause I can't improve until you tell me how. Oh and if you have anyway idea about how you'd like the story to continue then please PM me and I'll take it into consideration. Thanks again guys. XD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, I lost my muse and no one was reviewing apart from one person, you know who you are and thank you for that. It's depressing to only get one review :(**

**Disclaimer: See First Chapter.  
><strong>  
><strong>Let's get started then XD<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been so long since I last saw Uncle Severus as he actually was, and, even then I only saw him when I was a lot younger. I had almost forgotten what he really looked like. Severus under the charms wasn't actually repulsive, or hideous, or whatever else the student body seemed to regard him as. Sure he had crooked yellow teeth, a large (and again crooked) nose and black eyes but I had learnt to look past that. His eyes, however black, still held the warmth they always had, even if that warmth was only reserved for me. Overall he wasn't the most handsome of men when under the charm, but that was the point. My uncle had willingly changed his appearance to help keep his family safe.<p>

Even though he is only my half uncle, Severus was the one family member that I was close to. He and my mother shared the same father but he lived with Severus and his mother. Janine's mother was just someone he had a fling with, someone he messed around with behind Severus' and his mother's backs. In case you haven't realised, my grandfather isn't exactly the nicest of men. I never met him, he died long before I was born - and I wouldn't want to have met him.

Focusing in on Severus' face, I realised we had a shocking resemblance to each other, even though we weren't related that closely. Severus' hair had lightened by the tiniest of amounts, changing it from the raven black it once was to the dark brown - almost black that graced my hair. His eyes had also lightened, taking on almost exactly the same shade as my eyes, the only difference being that his were slightly darker than mine. His nose lost all of its faults; it became smaller and no longer looked as though it had been broken a few times. His lips became more full, but not excessively so - just enough to lose that thin, tight lipped look he had going before. His complexion also changed, he no longer looked deathly pale and he had only a slightly lighter complexion than me - tanned but natural. His height, thankfully, stayed the same but you could tell he held more muscle than his once overly thin frame used to hold.

Without making this sound wrong in any way, my uncle was now rather attractive. He still had the aristocratic air about him, but he no longer looked unhealthy, or evil for that matter... Although the latter may have been helped by the fact that he was still smiling.

Breaking out of my little though process, I took the time to look around the Great Hall, hundreds of faces looked up at us, emotions ranging from shock, to amazement, to outright confusion. Yeah, if I'd of been one of them, I would have been confused too. Looking at my friends it was obvious that they also were expecting an explanation and, judging by the emotions rolling off Lissa, I could tell she was upset that I hadn't indulged her about this world before. I guess it's time to introduce my friends to my family.

"Uncle, these are my friends, Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Eddie." I pointed to each of them as I said their names and then stepped back to take Dimitri's hand. "And this, as you seem to already have guessed, is my boyfriend Dimitri." Dimitri stepped forward to shake Severus' hand and they instantly started to make conversation, there was no awkward meeting the family silence so many people dread. Severus smiled at the light small talk they were making, I was glad they were getting along so well already, especially considering both men are quite reserved when they first meet people, maybe that was what allowed them to connect straight away.

I turned to my friends; "Guys, this is my uncle, Professor Severus Snape." they all stepped forward to talk to my uncle, all wanting to introduce themselves properly, except Lissa who hung back.

"Rose, why didn't I know about any of this, why didn't you tell me? I didn't know you even had any family besides Janine." She looked genuinely hurt that I had never told her, so I told her the only thing I could, the truth.

"I was never allowed to tell anyone Liss, I was never allowed to tell anyone anything about this part of my life, but I'm sure you'll find out everything you want to know soon enough." Liss seemed to grudgingly accept this and then moved forward so she could also introduce herself to Severus.

* * *

><p>Albus walked up to our little group and that's when I realised that the entire student body and quite a lot of the staff were still expecting an explanation, or at least to know who we were.<p>

"I think it's time I introduce the school to the Real Severus Snape and his family and friends, don't you?" Everyone just smiled at each other; it was amazing that even though they had only met ten short minutes ago, none of them rejected the title of friend. Our motley crew made our way up to the podium where Albus normally stood at the beginning of feast and other important events, we waited for him to start addressing the school.

"Students, teachers, I am sure that this all comes as a shock to you and you are all probably wondering what has just happened. So I would like to introduce you to the Real Severus Snape." Uncle stepped forward while his Slytherins cheered and the rest of the school clapped enthusiastically. "Now I would like to introduce you to people that you have not met before. This young women," he said, gesturing for me to come forward, " is indeed Professor Snape's niece, her name is Rose Hathaway, and she lives in America. I would now also like to introduce to you, Guardian Dimitri Belikov, Rose's Boyfriend; Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, Rose's Best friend; Lord Christian Ozera, Vasilisa's Boyfriend and Rose's two other friends Edison Castile and Lord Adrian Ivashkov."The five of them stepped forward at the mention of their names. Dimitri took my hand in his and smiled down at me.

It was then that I heard a voice call out from one of the tables, the Gryffindor table. It was a boy, probably a seventh year with dark hair who was looking in completely the opposite direction to the rest of the students,. He was looking down to the other end of the hall at the three men still waiting for us. I realised then that it was the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived and the wizard that must have finally defeated Voldemort.

"Oi Sirius, what happened to your nose? Who did that to you?" I had forgotten that those three would still be here, still be waiting for us to stop messing around so they could show us to our rooms. It was Remus that spoke up to explain what had happened to Sirius' nose. Apparently Black was too embarrassed to admit it.

"Rose here broke it, with one punch might I add." Remus was smirking, obviously he found it hilarious that Sirius had finally got his comeuppance in the form of an 18 year old girl with a strong arm.

Beside me, Severus began to laugh a deep silky laugh that I hadn't heard in a long time.

"You did that to him?" He questioned through his laughter, seeing my confirming nod he continued. "Oh I'm so proud of you sometimes." Uncle was now full on laughing from deep inside his chest and his statement sent our entire group into peals of laughter.

After our laughter died down I realised that I still had a question that I wanted to ask Albus. I tapped him on the shoulder and he leaned towards me so our conversation could keep as much privacy as possible when standing in front of hundreds of people.

"Albus, who was it who informed you of the plan of attack, I would like to thank them, if that's possible, maybe I could send them an owl or something." Albus smiled at me and looked around to make sure that no one was listening in.

"It is very possible for you to thank them for this person who informed me is sat in this very hall, at the Slytherin table in fact, look down there, the one with the blond hair, his name is Draco Malfoy." He didn't point but I followed his eye line until I saw the boy he was talking about, I leant over to Severus and told him about my wanting to thank him, he nodded in agreement and followed when I made to walk towards the boy. He stood as we approached and when we reached him I pulled him into a hug, for a minute he seemed shocked like he didn't know what to do but eventually he reached around and hugged me back.

"Thank you, thank you so much, not only have you probably saved me from being killed or kidnapped by the rogue death eaters but you've also given me a chance to see my uncle again" I whispered in his ear and gave him one last squeeze before pulling away. Severus shook his hand and squeezed his shoulder also passing along his thanks and then we made our way back up to the podium where our group still stood, engaged in conversation with Albus.

A ginger haired boy probably the same age as Harry, considering he sat next to him and a bushy haired girl also probably of the same age, stood up.

"I'm sorry headmaster, I don't mean to be rude, but could you please tell us what the hell is going on here?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter guys, please review, it can help me adjust my work and make it better. I already have summarised the next few chapters so it's gunna take reviews on your part and enthusiasm on mine to get these chapters published XD REVIEW! (please?)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: New chapter, finally had the time and motivation to write the next chapter. After next week I should be able to do more regular updates, but I can only do this with the motivation. **

**Little question, if you could make a Vampire academy playlist or a Harry potter playlist, what songs would you choose to be on it?**

* * *

><p>"Of course Mr Weasley, all shall be explained in just one moment."<p>

Dumbledore turned to us with a smile, "Are you all ok with me explaining the situation to the school, they all seem rather interested." His eyes were twinkling, and, after knowing him for so long I knew he was dying to tell our story. He always was a gossip.

We all nodded our consent and with a joyous clap Albus turned back to the awaiting students. "Now everyone, I have already introduced Rose and her friends, and there is something very special about them. This might seem like a slightly unfair little quiz considering we are not in lesson time, but are any of you particularly well versed in myths and legends of the wizarding world?"

The majority of the student body looked up at their headmaster with blank faces, whilst the bushy haired girl that seemed to know the Potter boy raised her hand in the air.

"Ah yes miss granger, of course, now what can you tell us of the Moroi, Dhampir and Strigoi legends?"

The entire hall seemed to be listening intently while my group and I were waiting to see what wizards were taught about us.

"Well Professor" started the girl "the Moroi are a race of vampire, different to the common vampires in the wizarding world. They are unusually tall, pale and very skinny, not unlike muggle supermodels. They are sensitive to sunlight but it doesn't hurt them, merely makes them tired. They wield one of four elements and have 12 different royal families. Obviously they require blood however they do not drink their victims dry, often only feeding for less than a minute." Wow this Granger girl knew her stuff, at the end of her little speech about the Moroi, Dumbledore motioned for Liss, Christian and Adrian to step forward. They smiled at the crowd and waved, making sure to show off their fangs in their smile.

Adrian looked at Christian "hey Chris she said we're supermodel thin, what d'ya reckon, do you think I have potential?" with that Adrian began to strut down the aisle in between two house tables, stopping every once in a while and posing. Once he reached Sirius, Remus and Kingsley, he shrugged off his jacket, leant forward, blew Sirius a kiss and began to strut back up the aisle, with his jacket over one shoulder.

By the time he was done with his little display, our group was in hysterics, Severus and Dumbledore included. When we had finally calmed down, Dumbledore turned to address miss granger again.

"Well done Miss Granger and what can you tell us of Dhampirs?"

"Well sir, Dhampirs where originally made from the result of Moroi and humans reproducing, however they are more commonly born from Moroi Dhampir relationships however still resulting in half human half Moroi DNA, Dhampirs cannot reproduce with one another. Therefore most Dhampirs chose to train to become a guardian, guardians guard the Moroi, and protect them from the Strigoi, when a Dhampir becomes a guardian they get a promise mark, when the kill a Strigoi they receive a molnija mark. They are amazing fighters and do not require blood, they are also unaffected by the sun. A Dhampir looks no different from a human; however they are usually slightly taller. They are usually tanned from all the training they do outside." during this explanation of us, me, Dimitri and Eddie stepped forward, smiling at the students.

"Thank you miss granger that was very insightful" Dumbledore thanked her and she sat down.

"So as you've all probably realised these three are Moroi and these three are Dhampirs" Dumbledore pointed at us in turn "now don't bother then too much, especially Rose, if you annoy her she will hit you." he turned and winked at me and I winked back. I hoped this little explanation would be done soon, we hadn't had dinner yet and it looked like they were having lunch so I figured that we should all sit down somewhere and tuck in. I looked I've at Dumbledore "are we done with explaining, I haven't eaten since lunch our time and I'm hungry"

"When aren't you hungry?" that lovely comment came from Christian, so I slapped the back of his head "Shut up fire tard" the rest of our group chuckled.

"Well everybody, our guests are hungry so please try not to bother them until they've finished their meals. I'm sure afterwards they will answer a few of your questions. For now everyone return to your meals" Dumbledore turned at the end of his speech and went to his chair at the head table.

I hugged Severus and told him I'd catch up when we'd finished eating. Then I shared a look with my friends and we all walked down from the podium and started to walk down between the tables trying to find somewhere to sit, I was aiming to go down the far end where there was lots of space, when I felt someone's hand on my butt.

I whipped round quickly and grabbed the boy by the shirt and slammed him into the ground.

"Who the fuck are you? And what gives you the right to touch me?" I was pinning him to the ground with my fist pulled back ready to strike.

"Ooh feisty, I like the feisty ones...they are so hot." Okay this boy had just crossed the line. I slammed my fist into his face, effectively breaking his nose. Blood spurted all over his face and on to his top, which was kind of gross considering I still had a hold of it. A blind rage came over me and I could tell it was from the darkness, but it felt different this time, it seemed to completely consume me and I couldn't stop it. In the back of my mind I registered Lissa and Dimitri trying to calm me down but all I could think of was the need to hurt this boy. Obviously realising I wasn't going to stop voluntarily Dimitri came over and pulled me off the boy. I fought out of his grasp but he just circled to stand in front of the boy on the floor, trying to stop me from injuring him further.

"Rose, please calm down" he begged. I didn't listen and just growled at him. It was then that I heard a voice from the crowd of shocked students.

"Oh Merlin, what's happened to her eyes?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been gone for ages, sorry guys. Bit of late night writing and uploading :L My inspiration only come in bursts usually late at night and all in one go, so if it's crazy bad then that's why.**

**Thank you to the few who've reviewed, I love you guys.**

* * *

><p>I whipped round to see the culprit of the shout, and a wave of gasps followed me. I didn't understand what they were talking about, what was wrong with my eyes? The question was quickly discarded from my mind as the darkness clouded my thoughts and the anger of haze once again took over.<p>

"Rose, Rose please listen to me" I could hear Dimitri pleading with me but the push of the darkness was just too great. He continued to plead with me for a while but nothing could shake the feelings of violence, revenge and pure anger. "Roza, this isn't you...please just stop this, look at me." It was then that I managed to break away from the darkness' hold on me. I looked up and met Dimitri's eyes, I could see the love for me there and it was helping to calm me down.

I stepped back a few paces and the students that were gathered behind me started to scatter trying to get away from the dangerous, crazy girl. My stance slumped and my muscles relaxed, I was exhausted all of a sudden and felt an urgent need to sit down. Dimitri obviously sensed this physical weariness in me, or maybe it was just obvious, but either way he rushed forward and helped me sit down on one of the house benches. Again students edged away from me as if I was going to lash out at any second, which, to be honest was a very real possibility.

I turned to face Dimitri "What's wrong with my eyes?" I questioned, my voice sounded oddly quiet. He hesitated before speaking "They...They were, well still are black...completely." He then analysed my eyes. "Don't worry, it's fading, I think you just need to calm down for a bit."

I was getting really worried now and was beginning to panic. Was I really going crazy? And even if I was, why would that make my eyes go black? It was obviously something to do with the darkness, but why has it only started now?

All the craziness was going to give me a breakdown, and I closed my eyes and dropped my head trying to take deep breaths. I felt Dimitri pull me to him and I rested my head on his shoulder as his arm went around my waist. I could sense the eyes on me and it was slightly unnerving, but I knew if I opened my eyes I'd have to face the questions from the people closest to me. Answering those questions would mean that I would have to accept that there was something wrong, and although it pained me to admit it, I was scared.

I took a final deep breath and stood up, opening my eyes in the process. The entire hall was looking at me and I could feel my will breaking. Lissa and Christian were looking at me in utter confusion and I could tell that Lissa knew I was keeping something from her. Adrian was looking sympathetic and he was obviously feeling sorry for me. Eddie and Severus just looked shocked, and I couldn't handle it, couldn't handle the stares. It was all too much, and so for the first time in my life I ran away. Well walked away rather quickly. I couldn't run but I turned and made my escape as quickly as possible, out of the Great Hall, through the entrance hall and out on to the grounds. I was only when I knew I was out of ear shot and that no one could see me that I broke into a run.

It was a long time since I had last visited Hogwarts but it seemed like it was only yesterday as I ran through the grounds seeking somewhere I could be alone. I ran to the Black lake and started round trying to get as far away as possible. I finally slowed down when I was about half way round the lake and sat down leaning against a tree, looking out onto the lake. My mind was spinning slightly and I was out of breath. I knew I couldn't stay out here forever but I needed my time. I decided sleep was what I needed so rested my head against the trunk of the tree and closed my eyes, hoping this would relax me further. I could feel the pull of sleep and allowed myself to drift off into a very welcome nothingness.

The sound of someone sitting down was what eventually woke me up. I felt refreshed and a lot calmer. I turned my gaze, expecting to see Dimitri beside me but instead saw my Uncle Severus sat on the ground with his legs drawn up and his hands resting on his knees. He was looking out at the lake much like I did earlier.

"I told Dimitri not to come down, I wanted to speak to you" he turned his head to meet my eyes, "not about what happened in the Great Hall, we can get to that later. Right now I want to know how you are. I've missed out on so much of your life. All I knew was that you ran away from the Academy with Lissa." It was nice knowing that he wasn't going to interrogate me about my breakdown. I also wanted to know what had happened to Uncle Severus during the war. To be honest it was good to know that he was even alive. I hadn't known his exact role but somehow I knew he would have had an influential role in the wizarding war.

I spent the next hour explaining the majority of my life to him. It was a comfort to know that he was listening and getting to know me again. My attitude may not be very different but I had changed a lot, and mainly in the last 6 months, which was really crazy. I explained how Lissa and I lived on the run for two years, how we survived, how I had to feed Lissa. I knew he wouldn't judge me for what I did.

When I got to the part about how Dimitri entered my life he became more interested and started asking lots of questions. He was making sure that Dimitri wasn't taking advantage of me or anything ridiculous like that. Dimitri would never even think about doing like anything to me, I was certain of that, but it was nice to have someone really care about my welfare. Someone who I was related to, it wasn't like my mother really cared that much. Straight after the attack on the school she just upped and left, but only after yelling at me for being so stupid as to let Christian fight with me. She'd ranted on about how stupid and irresponsible I was and as I told Severus this he chuckled.

"Ahh yes, my sister always very distant and cold, but what can we do?" he questioned jokingly. "Right, now we've got your life out of the way...explain to me what happened in the Great Hall."

I had oh so conveniently left out everything about the darkness and the bond out of the description of my life hoping that if nothing unusual came up he would just forget about my little episode in the Great Hall. Of course it wouldn't work, Severus was much too intelligent to fall for something like that but it was worth a try.

"I will explain this to you, but I think I need Dimitri there with me to help me explain. And I want to tell everyone together, not everyone as in the entire student body mind you, would you be able to make up something to satisfy their need for gossip that doesn't reflect too badly on me?"

Again he let out a little chuckle "I'm sure Dumbledore will be able to come up with something suitable". With that he stood up, turned to me and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

"Sorry for just running out like that, I just couldn't handle it." I said to him.

He drew me into a hug, "it's perfectly fine, now why don't we work our way back into the castle so we can get this little situation sorted out?" he said as he pulled away. With that we turned and walked back into the castle for me to face my doom, and I was dreading it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, I'm SO SORRY! I abandoned you for like, 4 months! Sorry!**

**But here's another chapter for you.**

* * *

><p>As we walked back in through the main entrance we were greeted by an awkward silence as my friends, Professor Dumbledore, the Potter Boy and his two friends stood waiting for us. Surprisingly it was the girl with the bushy hair that broke the silence. <p>

"Well done for punching Cormac, that idiot has practically been asking for someone to hit him since he discovered girls." She smiled at me. "I've had to deal with him before now." At this the ginger boy put an arm around her waist and attempted to pull her into his side. That was when I realised I didn't actually know their names but she seemed to catch on to that, she stepped forward and extended her hand. "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." I took her hand and shook it.

"Rose" I decided that I like Hermione, she seemed nice enough. Next the ginger boy stepped forward to introduce himself and he took the opportunity to check me out as he did, which Severus was not too happy about.

"Mr Weasley I don't know whether it's because you are an idiot or have no measurable sense of danger but how could you still think you have a chance with my niece when you've seen how hard she can punch and you've met her boyfriend." With that the ginger boy's face started to match his hair and he stuck out his hand not looking me in the eye.

"I'm Ron" He mumbled out. I shook his hand and winked at him when he looked up. I just laughed and walked over to my friends. Dimitri just pulled me into a hug but didn't say anything, he didn't need to. I knew he supported me no matter what. Everyone else just looked at me with a look of sympathy and Lissa spoke.

"We all need to discuss this later, but first I think Professor Dumbledore wants us to go back into the hall so we can explain to all the students why we are here." I nodded in agreement and took Dimitri's hand.

Dumbledore silently led our little group away from the Great Hall's main entrance and down a few corridors until we arrived at a wooden door. He turned to us and began to explain what we were about to do.

"Right everyone, are holding an assembly for everyone at Hogwarts, staff included, to explain your predicament. Now you three," He turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione, "you need to show complete support in this, that is the only way the students will accept all of this."

"But sir," Harry said, "We don't even know what's going on"

"You're right Harry, and I'm sorry but we don't have time to explain this all to you before explaining it to everyone else" Dumbledore said and with that he turned away and opened the door and gestured for everyone to walk through.

* * *

><p>We were again stood in front of everyone from Hogwarts and Remus, Kingsley and Sirius with his newly fixed nose walked up and joined us, forming a line, whilst Dumbledore took his position on the podium.<p>

"Now everyone, I know that last time I started an explanation it didn't really help, in fact it probably added to your confusion. Rose and her friends are from the Moroi and Dhampir world and like the wizarding world, the muggles, well the humans in this case, know nothing of them. As many of you know after the recent wizarding war, many rogue deatheaters have been seeking out people who fought for the light, and their families with the intent of killing them as revenge for Voldemort's defeat. We have it on good authority that Rose was the next to be targeted and until that threat has been removed we are playing host to Rose and her friends."

A boy from the house that wore blue and silver ties, Ravenclaw I think, raised his hand. He looked to be about 14. Dumbledore permitted him to speak.

"I understand protecting Rose but why are all the others here, they don't need to be." Oh how wrong he was of course the rest of them had to be here. I decided that I would stand up and talk to everyone, then I could answer his question directly.

"Look kid, you don't get it 'cause you're not one of us, but all these people need to be here. If I am targeted then the deatheaters will also target my loved ones, and I can't let that happen." The kid seemed to understand and nodded. " Right if any of you have any more questions, tough. I am really not in the mood."

Grumbles could be heard rippling through the crowds of students and many looked very disgruntled, but frankly I couldn't care less. I realised that it was now way after dinner for Hogwarts and it was approaching curfew for the students, and I was still yet to eat. We also still didn't know where we were going to be sleeping.

I turned to Dumbledore expectantly and he dismissed all the students, including Harry and his friends. "Remus, Kingsley, Sirius, if you could show everyone to their chambers it would be much appreciated."

"Sure things, Dumbledore. One question though, what are the sleeping arrangements?" Sirius had obviously decided it was time to pop up and be annoying.

"Well I would have thought that were obvious Sirius, Rose and Dimitri will get one room, Lissa and Christian will share and Eddie and Adrian can either share or have separate rooms, their choice." Dumbledore stated, with a questioning look to the boys.

"I'd rather not share if its not too much trouble, I don't want to deal with Adrian's disgusting chain smoking ." Eddie said. I completely get that, I don't think I could cope with Adrian 24/7.

"Hey!" Adrian cried. "I'm not that bad to live with!" He looked a bit offended but oh well, he could deal.

With that the three wizards began to lead us to our rooms. They took us up about six sets of stairs and my friends, with the exception of Dimitri looked around in awe when the staircases began to move. As I gazed around I realised there were many paintings that I recognised and obviously some remembered me too as many of the characters waved and smiled at me. Finally we reached our destination, what were supposed to be our rooms weren't actually rooms, we each got our own chambers, living room, kitchen, bathroom, everything. I started to get excited, for a while, Dimitri and I could play at living like a normal couple...or as normal a couple could live considering they were in a magical castle.

We all said goodnight to each other as we parted ways to go into our separate chambers, then Remus followed Dimitri and I into our chambers. He pulled out our shrunken suitcases and muttered a spell and they instantly grew back to their original size. I looked around the living room of our new chambers, it was beautiful, warm and homely but still suited me and Dimitri. There was a neutral slate grey colour running through the room with splashes of red, it was just so us.

Remus turned to speak to us, "Rose, I'm really sorry about Sirius and about what he did to your uncle while we were growing up. I'm especially sorry that I didn't fight harder to stop what he and James would do to him. I've been trying to make it up to Severus and show him just how sorry I am but I don't think he'll ever believe me, hell I wouldn't believe me if I were him." I just hugged him, I could tell how sorry he really was and I could tell he was sincere when he said he wanted to make it up to Severus.

"Don't worry Remus, I'll speak to Severus about it." I reassured him.

"Thank you Rose, now I'll see you two tomorrow morning, breakfast in the Great Hall is served at.."

"at 7.30." I interrupted, "I remember Remus, we'll be there, goodnight."

"Goodnight Remus, thank you for your help." Dimitri chimed in with a smile on his face.

Remus bid us goodnight and with a nod, he left the room.

Dimitri sighed and pulled me into a hug, resting his chin on my head. I wrapped my arms around him and revelled in the peace that I felt at that moment. I felt so much love for Dimitri, knowing that for a while we could be in a completely open and happy relationship, there would be no more sneaking around for a long time. I had just closed my eyes when the relaxed atmosphere was ruined by my stomach.

Dimitri chuckled and pulled away, but keeping his hand in mine and tugging me towards the kitchen. On the table was a white box and I instantly knew what was inside...Doughnuts! I squealed and ran over to them, opening the box in a hurry. I polished off about half the doughnuts and offered some to Dimitri.

"No Roza, it's okay, I ate whilst you were with Severus earlier." With that I shrugged and devoured the rest.

"Come on Comrade, lets go get some sleep, I'm shattered." I really just wanted to curl up with my Russian God and sleep for about five days. Then maybe I would be up to facing 'the talk'. I was really dreading having to deal with that but I knew everyone would be on my side and try and support me.

Dimitri went back into the living room and grabbed both of our suitcases and followed me into the bedroom. I opened my suitcases and pulled out some shorts and a vest top. Dimitri pulled out some pyjama bottoms and we got changed quickly and got into bed. I leant up to Dimitri and gave him a soft kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too Roza, more than anything." with that he pulled away and I rolled over, He rolled with me and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling my body up against his. With that I closed my eyes and finally allowed myself to fall into a deep slumber, in the arms of my Russian. 

* * *

><p><strong>Review me maybe? See what I did there ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!**

**Oooh and there's a little surprise at the end, if you like it and want me to roll with it and continue it tell me, if not tell me and if enough don't like it, i'll make sure I get rid of it, or fade it out or something so its not a major part of the story.**

* * *

><p>I woke to sunlight on my face and as I looked up I realised I was lying on Dimitri's naked chest. He was looking down at me and when my eyes met his, his lips pulled into a breathtaking smile.<p>

"You woke up early Roza, it's only 6am. I'm shocked." He teased.

"Well you shouldn't be Comrade" I teased back, "This is the time I get up for training with you normally."

"That reminds me Roza, we need to continue training whilst we're here. We can't slack so close to trials and graduation."I could tell that he was slipping into mentor mode, but not in the usual way. "We don't have to do lots of work, but running in the mornings and then sparring would probably be best" For once I actually agreed with Dimitri about our trainings and I would actually look forward to running, it would give me an opportunity to show Dimitri round Hogwarts.

"Okay Comrade, shall we go for our run and spar now, get them over and done with before breakfast?" Dimitri nodded his agreement and pulled away from me and exited the bed so he could change. I followed him out of the bed and changed into a pair of shorts, a sports bra and a loose tank top. Dimitri had changed into running shorts and a tight workout top that hugged his muscled torso beautifully.

We left our chambers after pulling on trainers and began to make our way along the corridor and down a flight of stairs. We received a few odd looks from a few students that were up early, obviously wanting to finish homework before their first lessons of the day. We finally made it down to the entrance and took off on a slow jog.

"Right Rose, do you think you could come up with a root with a similar distance to the run we would normally do at the academy?" Dimitri obviously wasn't going to let us slack when it came to running.

"Of course Dimitri, follow me" I took off at a much faster pace, beginning to devise a route for us to take in my head. We ran around the Black Lake once and then circled back round and ran past Hagrid's hut, I led us back up and round to the Quidditch pitch, where a few students seemed to be doing some early morning practise. It was there that I decided that we had probably run far enough and I began to slow down, turning to face Dimitri.

"Ready to spar Comrade?" I asked cheekily.

"I'm always ready Roza" Dimitri growled out with a wink.

We got into our fighting stances and began to circle each other, Dimitri struck out with a kick to my stomach which I blocked with ease. We both slipped into our normal fighting routine easily and it was just as challenging as usual. We both knew each other so well that it was difficult for either of us to get an advantage.

We had been sparring for about 15 minutes, neither of us getting any distinct hits on the other when we began to notice a crowd forming, with Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Severs and Dumbledore at the front smiling away. From what I could see without taking my attention off of Dimitri, the rest of the student body either looked shocked or horrified. I decided that we had been sparring for far too long without anyone getting the advantage so I chose to slightly 'cheat' to end this spar prematurely, also, I wanted to get a reaction out of all the kids.

As Dimitri went to punch my shoulder I let out a large and pain filled scream and clung to my shoulder. I heard a collective gasp from the students and I saw Dimitri falter slightly. I knee he had almost instantaneously realised that I was just messing around but it was enough of an opening for me to drag him to the ground. I was straddling his waist and was fighting to hold him down but Dimitri managed to land a punch to the top of my head that distracted me for long enough that he was able to roll us over. I came to my senses at just the right time and managed to angle my body in such a way that our momentum would cause us to carry on rolling until I was again on top of him. I finally managed to hold Dimitri off so I was able to slam my heads onto his chest as if I had staked him.

"Dead" I pronounced proudly. I could hear my friends whooping. Cheering and clapping in the background and Dimitri just looked so proud of me. It was like a recreation of our fight during the field experience, except something was different this time. This time I was able to kiss him, and I did exactly that, I leant forward and when our lips met Dimitri ran his hands up my body and through my hair, securing my head in place so I was unable to pull away, not like I wanted to.

"Oh come on guys, get a room!" Christian shouted mockingly. "No one wants to see that!"

"But sparky, I've seen my fair share of you and Lissa, that kiss would seem completely PG rated compared to what I have to deal with." Christian began to blush and Dimitri and I just laughed. I stood up and pulled Dimitri to his feet. It was then that I looked round and realised it wasn't just my friends watching us spar but also a large crowd of students.

"I thought you guys were dating...why were you fighting?" Some girl who looked to be the same sort of age as me spoke up. Her voice was annoying and childlike, if my instincts were right, I definitely wouldn't get on with her.

"Oh for God's sake Lavender, they were obviously training!" Hermione sounded infuriated, obviously she didn't get on with Lavender. It seemed like my instincts were in fact right about this girl. She seemed like an idiot.

Lavender huffed at Hermione and turned away, beginning to walk back in. "I knew you guys trained to kill the Strigoi but I never realised how amazing you guys would be at fighting." Hermione looked seriously impressed at our fighting skills, as did the majority of the spectators. Dimitri and I looked at each other and shared a smile, knowing that all our hard work at perfecting our fighting wasn't for the amazement of outsiders, but it was a nice perk.

Christian chuckled slightly, "Oh, not everyone fights as well as these guys do, Rose and Dimitri are the best of the best, and it'd be difficult to find anyone able to beat them. Strigoi should run in fear when they even hear their names, no one beats these two." Christian's voice had been getting darker and more ominous as his mini speech continued, and I could tell he was just messing with the students. It was working, their looks of awe transformed to looks of fear and many began shuffling nervously or trying to edge away from us inconspicuously.

It was then that we all fell about laughing, apart from the kids who had no idea what was going on. We all started to walk back towards the castle and a few kids stumbled to get out of our way.

"Guys, I'm hungry." I complained.

"When are you not hungry Rose?" Eddie joked, so I gave him a punch to the shoulder.

Our little company filed into the great hall and sat at one of the benches and began eating. The food at Hogwarts was amazing and it was never in short supply, which was good for us Dhampirs as we had a large appetite, me especially. Seriously, I eat like a horse.

We were all eating chatting jovially amongst ourselves when Severus came down to talk to us too, but he had already eaten. It was nice being surrounded by family for once, and actually having a blood relative around who I didn't have issues with.

"Rose, do you still sing? If you do I'd love to hear a song, I've missed your voice so much these past years."

"Oh no Uncle," I began to refuse, "I haven't sung in so long, I'm not even sure if I still can."

"I didn't know you sang Roza" Dimitri began.

"I don't Dimitri, not any more." Why wouldn't anyone listen to the fact I don't sing any more?

"Rose, how come I've never heard you sing, I didn't know you could." Lissa seemed slightly hurt that she never knew I had this talent.

Singing was something I had only done at Hogwarts around my uncle, or when I knew I was alone back at the academy. It wasn't something that I did for fame or attention, it was just something that I enjoyed doing. When I was upset that my mother had missed a birthday or some other special event, Severus would encourage me to use singing as a way of expressing my feelings. I still used this as a calming technique now and a way of venting and getting out how I felt.

"Rose you have such a beautiful voice, for once why don't you share it with someone other than me?" Severus looked confused, obviously wondering why I didn't want people to know.

"I'm not sure uncle, I just don't think I'm ready for people to hear me sing, but maybe I'll sing you something someday soon."

Severus just smiled at me as the stood, ready to walk away. "I look forward to it my dear."

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a short chapter but oh well. Review please guys, it means a lot.<strong>


End file.
